HTF: The Newcomers
by DarkSpiritGirl101
Summary: This is my first story! Woot! Anyway, review and tell me what you guys think, I really need the advice!


**A/N: I have seen about one or two other stories with HTF characters as people, but with animal features, so I'm going to try that as well.**

_Chapter 1: Surprise_

A white tiger was sitting by a tree, watching as her two other friends and brother played a game. The wind picked up her waist-long braid, much to her discomfort. "HA! In your face Sarah! Better luck next time Leo!" Jumping and dancing like a fool, an eagle girl was swimming in her victory over the others. "Hey! I let you win Angel!" growled Sarah. She was a black fox with a hint of wolf in her. Sarah wore a pink scarf around her neck, despite the warm air around her, and a long blue sweater with white stripes that went down to about her knees, making it look more like a skirt rather than a sweater. Red skinny jeans with red sneakers also were on her. Unlike other foxes that preferred their hair down to their back, Sarah had her hair down to about her shoulders.

"Would you two stop acting like kids for once? Please, I swear, Aurora and I can't sleep because of that racket!" Sighing, Leo just sat back down, ears flat on the head because Angel beat him yet again in a game of tug a war. Leo was a lion with few tiger stripes on his tail, but since the stripes were brown; they were barely noticeable compared to his golden fur. He always wore a loose long-sleeved t-shirt that was golden with a darker gold lion on it, even during the harsh winter. Surprisingly, brown sweatpants with running shoes also had found its way through winter.

"You're just jealous because a bird beat a lion to tug a war!" Taunting, Angel almost got her faced swiped with five large claws. Her brown feathers on her wings and tail ruffled in response. You could say that Angel was the spirit of spring, because she always wore spring colors. A green turtle neck with a sewn golden bird and purple jeans with flowers on them almost always were on her. Her brown hair goes down to about half of her back, standing out. "Dang, Leo! Who knew that you were as tame as a house cat?" Angel added extra sarcasm on the last bit, and Aurora could've sworn she saw her brother's eyes flash red in warning.

"Ok, enough! Don't you think we should be preparing on whom to ask out on the 'Valentines Dance of the Year'? I mean, it's only a week away!" Aurora was clearly starting to lose her patience. She rarely has her hair down, almost always in a ponytail or braid and her hair is a pure white color, almost as soft as silk. Aurora was wearing a black hoodie with white tiger stripes, dark blue jeans, and tan Eskimo boots. She always had a gold choker with a cross on it as well. Though Leo is her brother, she looked NOTHING like him, and the only thing that she resembles from Leo is his lion roar.

"Exactly seven days?" Being annoying in a friendly way was Angel's talent.

"Yeah, exactly." Sarah sighed in agreement.

"Ask out your crush…" Sarah was one of those people who you hate, but love at the same time.

"WHAT? Hell no! I'm not asking out my crush!" Aurora sat down to show her point.

Smirking, Angel had a mocking grin planted on her face. "Oh, so you DO have a crush….?" Gulping, Aurora shuddered. "Did I m-mention that…? Oh, dear, look at the time!" She tried running, but Leo tackled her and purred down her neck in a mocking manner.

"Mom made me promise not to make you fall in love, you know…" He purred louder, sitting on Aurora's back.

"Well, then," Angel jumped up and grabbed Leo and Sarah, "Looks like I have some love to spread. Leo, go ask out Lamby and try to convince her not to bring Mr. Pickles. It'll ruin the mood. Sarah, go ask out Shifty, and try to sneak past Lifty when I distract him. I'll go ask out Lifty." She pushed the others to their destination. "Oh, and I'll bring back details Aurora!"

"You were always the gossip girl, Angel…" Sighing, Aurora rolled on her back no warm up her belly. An hour later, Angel came back screaming things, with a dumb-struck Leo and a merry Sarah.

"Aurora! You would never guess this, but Leo got his date! So did Sarah and me!" Angel was starting to say things, which sounded like a baby babbling to Aurora. Yawning, she sat up, and scratched herself before responding. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot, Lifty and Shifty did their strange laugh, and said to give this to you." She handed Aurora a box of chocolates, with a letter that said 'From your secret admirer'. "Well, I can't believe they didn't give me chocolates!" Pouting, Angel folded her arms. "Well, Angel forgot one little detail. They said a certain someone gave it to them to give to you, but made them promise not to tell who." Shrugging, Sarah finished her statement. Muttering curses, Aurora waved her hand in front of her brother's face, getting no response from him. Sighing, she just sat down and read the letter, eating chocolate with her friends. The letter said;

Dear Aurora,

Will you go with me to the dance? I'm sorry that this is sudden, but I just want to say something; I like you. More like love. I love you. Oh and here are some chocolates.

Love from your not-so-secret-anymore,

Evil

Unfortunately, the ending of the letter made everyone cough up their chocolates. In unison, everyone muttered "Shit…."

**A/N 2: Forgive me if this chapter is horrible, I'm a terrible writer! T~T I've seen better…**


End file.
